


Stroll

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, bucky barnes & reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You and Bucky go for an evening stroll and talk about his photography.
Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between parts 3 and 4 of OYR, while they are still in DC.

You spent your last day in D.C. on your own, running errands before meeting up with the boys for an early dinner at one of your favorite restaurants. After dinner the four of you were supposed to hit a few bars, but you had – over the course of the meal – slumped against Bucky’s side fighting back yawns. Steve suggested that you all call it a night but you assured them you were just going to go home and go to bed and that they should enjoy themselves. With some cajoling from Sam, Steve agreed, but Bucky insisted on accompanying you home, claiming he was too tired to go out. He just wanted a lazy night. You tried and failed to hide your glee at his decision. 

“So should we call a cab?” Bucky asked after you had parted ways with Sam and Steve. 

You inhaled the cool air, and shook your head. 

“Let’s walk. It’s beautiful out.”

“A wonderful idea.” 

He offered you his arm and you looped yours through his. The two of you ambled back towards the Tower, chatting about whatever popped into your heads. Occasionally, Bucky would stop you, insisting on taking your photo. 

“Just one more, the lighting is perfect.” He stopped you as you walked through the park. 

You tried to pout at him, but you ended up giggling instead and he took several photos in a row as you sat on the bench, watching a couple walking their dog. Bucky sat beside you continuing to take photos. 

“So, I’m curious. What’s your favorite time of day to take pictures?” 

“All the time,” he chuckled. 

You shot him a look to let him know you weren’t satisfied with his answer. “Well, I know that. But that’s because you love photography.” 

“Alright. It really depends on the subject. But if I have to pick, either sunrise of sunset, especially if I’m shooting something static, like the monuments in D.C. The light changes so quickly, it brings its own motion to the photo.”

You considered his answer and smiled approvingly. You enjoyed hearing him talk about his art. 

“What about people?” 

“Are you asking who’s my favorite person to take pictures of, doll? Because the obvious answer is you.” 

There was no trace of teasing in his expression, and you had to avert your gaze back to the horizon.

“I actually meant what time of day do you like taking pictures of people,” you clarified. 

“It changes from person to person. At least in my opinion.” 

“So what about Steve?” You prompted.

“Just after sunrise. That’s when he likes to sketch. Tony on the other hand? Middle of the night, but with bright lights, like in his lab.”

“Natasha?” 

He smiled wryly. “Twilight. She’s at home with the shadows.” 

“So is it usually their favorite time of day?” 

You had noticed a pattern in his answers. He shook his head.

“Not necessarily. Sometimes it’s whatever time of day I associate them with. For example, I like to work with Wanda and Bruce in late afternoon. And Sam is best in late morning.”

Nodding, you were starting to understand his thinking. Or at least you hoped so. 

“Can I guess for Pietro and Peter?” you asked somewhat eagerly. 

“Go for it,” Bucky encouraged with a smile.

You stared at the skyline for a few minutes, smiling as the sun finally sunk below the horizon. You turned to face him full on, wanting to watch his response. 

“Okay, so I think Pietro is around midnight. Especially when the moon is full. And Peter is early afternoon when the sun is highest in the sky.” 

There was a flash of surprise, followed by an unexpected softness. 

“Spot on, doll.”

“Really?” you asked, delighted.

“Are you cold, doll?” he asked, distracted as you started rubbing your arms against the chilly night air.

“I’m fine,” you answered immediately, afraid he might suggest calling it a night. 

He immediately shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around your shoulders, before wrapping his arm around you as well. 

“Is this okay?” 

You nodded, basking in his warmth. 

“Absolutely. You know, I really love hearing you talk about your photography. Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

“Thank you for listening. But you never asked about my favorite time of day to take pictures of you.” 

You were a little afraid to ask so you tried to play it off. 

“All I know is that it’s not early morning because anytime you’ve tried to wake me before nine I’ve hit you. Repeatedly,” you joked. 

He chuckled and bobbed his head in agreement. 

“True, but that leaves a whole lot of time. No guess, doll?” 

You shrugged, tracing a pattern on his knee. 

“No clue.” 

“Do you want me to tell you?” 

Your curiosity got the best of you, and you nodded. 

“So I have to be honest. You’re the only person who I associate with a specific time of day, but I’ve only gotten to take one picture of you at that time.”

You were surprised since Bucky took pictures all the time.

“How is that possible? What time of day do I represent to you?” 

“Like three-thirty or four in the morning. When the sky is just starting to lighten but the sun hasn’t come up yet.”

“That’s my favorite time of day,” you whispered. 

He cocked his head in surprise, “I thought it was sunset.” 

You shook your head, “No, that’s my second favorite. It’s just the only one I get to see. It’s kind of hard to stay up until just before sunrise when we have five a.m. training sessions.” 

He shrugged his agreement. “What do you love about it?” 

“It’s the in-between time. Most of the night owls have gone to bed and the early birds aren’t quite up yet. I feel like I’m alone, watching the world, and I don’t have to think about anyone else.” Bucky was looking at you strangely and you suddenly felt silly. “That’s dumb. Sorry.” 

“It’s not dumb, doll. That’s exactly why I love it too. Everything is quiet and still.” He reached out for your hand and you sensed he needed the contact. “When I first came back from Wakanda, I was still struggling to deal with everything. The dead of night was always when the nightmares were the worst. I would wake up and the world outside would be as dark as it was in my dreams. But even that wasn’t as bad as the daytime. Having to see innocent people, knowing how many deaths I was responsible was even worse.” 

“Oh, Bucky,” you sighed, reaching up to cradle his cheek. “They weren’t your fault.” 

“I know. Well, I mostly know. Now, I still love that time of day, but it’s more because in the tower there’s always a buzz. No matter what’s going on. But for some reason, right around that time everything seems to still. Just like when I’m with you. You have this way of… making me feel lighter. Happier than I have in a really long time.” 

Impulsively, you leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, lingering slightly; he leaned in to the contact sighing quietly.

“You make me happy too. Whenever you’re around, I feel… safe and comfortable.” 

His eyes lit up at the words and you knew it was because those were two feelings he never expected to give anybody. He ducked his head slightly as he pulled you against his chest and kissed the top of your head. 

One more word ran through your mind as you sat cuddled up. 

_Home._


End file.
